Kyo Kara Maou Drabble Collection
by grasperfanboy
Summary: A collection of Kyo Kara Maou drabbles. Each chapter is a different drabble and has its own rating however, the whole collection is rated M to be safe. Multiple pairings, characters, and genres.
1. Paperweight

Disclaimer: The only parts of Kyo Kara Maou that I own are my collection of phone straps, key chains, and a Wolfram cosplay uniform.

Rating: G

Characters: Gwendal and Gunter

Pairings: None

Word Count: 150

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwendal von Voltaire was an excellent strategist, both on the battlefield and in areas of diplomacy. As such, he felt that he could cope with any situation presented to him; However, Gwendal von Voltaire had never come face to face with this particular abomination.

"I made it myself! Isn't it divine?!"

Gwendal let his eyes rise from the pink, disfigured mass of paper mache, sparkles, and pebbles to Gunter von Christ's smiling face.

"Very shiny." was all Gwendal could say before his eyes dropped down to ensure that the mutated blob hadn't moved. It looked as though Gunter had petrified some atrocity during its death throes.

Gunter giggled. "I knew you'd like it!" were his parting words before skipping off, leaving Gwendal to deal with the monstrosity he had birthed.

Gwendal used his own cherished paperwork to push his new paperweight into a desk drawer he would never open again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing!

-grasperfanboy


	2. Diary

Disclaimer: The only parts of Kyo Kara Maou that I own are my collection of phone straps, key chains, and a Wolfram cosplay uniform.

Rating: G

Characters: Gunter and Gwendal

Pairings: None

Word Count: 114

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it came down to it, Gunter von Christ would be sure to explain that he was not snooping. He would calmly say that he was merely doing Gwendal a favor by cleaning his office while he was out on his ride and accidentally knocked a few books over.

He had most certainly not been fluttering around Gwendal's office looking under papers and other obvious hiding places for Heika, and he definitely hadn't opened the book he had unearthed. He would state that he had no idea what the book with the embroidered cover proclaiming "My Diary", with the small raccoon stitched underneath held.

Besides, he was sure Gwendal would call it a kitty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing!

-grasperfanboy


	3. Pinwheel

Disclaimer: The only parts of Kyo Kara Maou that I own are my collection of phone straps, key chains, and a Wolfram cosplay uniform.

Rating: G

Characters: Gwendal and Yuuri

Pairings: None

Word Count: 160

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwendal von Voltaire always knew that Yuuri-Heika was an odd king. It was proven on many different occasions throughout the time Gwendal had known him. That didn't mean that Gwendal thought of him as a bad king, on the contrary, he considered Yuuri to have the potential to become a great king to the populace. His concern for every living and non-living thing in the country was proof enough of that. Gwendal was sure that Yuuri would try to befriend a lump of dirt if he felt so inclined. Today though, Yuuri had decided to focus his friendship skills on Gwendal.

Gwendal blinked at the smiling king before him. "You want me to do what?"

Yuuri's smile remained as he repeated himself. "Go on, blow on it."

Gwendal looked the strange apparatus over once more before giving his king an incredulous look and complying. He was pleasantly surprised when the green pinwheel merrily began to spin.

A strange king indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Boa

Disclaimer: The only parts of Kyo Kara Maou that I own are my collection of phone straps, key chains, and a Wolfram cosplay uniform.

Rating: PG

Characters: Gwendal and Gunter

Pairings: Gwendal/Gunter

Word Count: 145

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gunter von Christ received a present he made it a point to openly display his appreciation. He even went so far as to display it to people who hadn't given him the gift. Some called it flaunting, Gunter called it a proper display of gratitude. Therefore, when he pranced into Gwendal's office that day with his new accessory, the grumpy man shouldn't have been surprised.

"Gwendal, isn't this wonderful? Heika's most thoughtful and generous mother gave it to me! She said I should use it if I model again." Gunter said while posing with his white feathered boa.

Gwendal did little more than twitch in response, which only encouraged Gunter to saunter over and loop an end of the feathery extension around Gwendal's neck. Gunter grinned and tugged Gwendal forward for a kiss.

Hmm, fashionable and functional. He really would have to thank Jennifer-sama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Feather

Disclaimer: The only parts of Kyo Kara Maou that I own are my collection of phone straps, key chains, and a Wolfram cosplay uniform.

Rating: G

Characters: Gwendal and Gunter

Pairings: None

Word Count: 150

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwendal von Voltaire was addressing one of the many papers that covered his desk when he realized that something was missing. It took him a moment to notice that Gunter wasn't talking anymore. The white noise was gone.

The lavender-haired man had come into his office earlier to lament about the various trials and tribulations he had undergone that day, all involving Heika. Gunter's head was now on Gwendal's desk. Aforementioned head was fast asleep and drooling slightly.

Gwendal moved his feather quill to poke at Gunter's nose, tickling it in the process. When Gunter did little more than scowl, Gwendal prodded more. He hadn't been expecting Gunter to swiftly smack himself on the nose as a result. The startled, yet awake man rubbed his nose and looked at Gwendal disapprovingly.

"Don't drool on my desk."

Gwendal resumed his paperwork, drowning out Gunter's refreshed complaints. The white noise was back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Curtain

Disclaimer: The only parts of Kyo Kara Maou that I own are my collection of phone straps, key chains, and a Wolfram cosplay uniform.

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Yuuri, Gunter, and Gwendal

Pairings: Gwendal/Gunter

Word Count: 129

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were many things that Yuri Shibuya had no interest in ever knowing. What dirt tasted like, what the filling in Maou dumplings was made of, what Anissina was doing at any given time of day… Those were just a few of many.

He really didn't want to know why Gunter kept trying to distract him from looking at the suspicious person-shaped lump behind the library curtains. All he wanted was to get that book Murata asked for. He didn't want to think about why Gunter's cape was gone, why his shirt was open, or why he had a fresh bite-mark on said exposed chest.

As he left the library he decided that the thing he wanted to know the least was why the curtain-lump was wearing Gwendal's boots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Glove

Disclaimer: The only parts of Kyo Kara Maou that I own are my collection of phone straps, key chains, and a Wolfram cosplay uniform.

Rating: M

Characters: Gwendal and Gunter

Pairings: Gwendal/Gunter

Word Count: 200

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gwendal von Voltaire was younger he liked to wear gloves when he rode his horse. It was a habit that had stuck with him well into adulthood. On long rides the reins tended to rub and cause new calluses to form on his hands. It wasn't like Gwendal was particularly concerned with keeping his hands soft- years of practice with the sword, not to mention knitting needles, proved that to be impossible. He just figured that if he could prevent a few more rough spots from forming someone might still find his touch bearable. No one liked the feel of sandpaper, after all.

Once, when he returned well after dark from a ride, Gwendal was chided for wearing gloves. He watched with rampant interest as Gunter von Christ removed his gloves, finger-by-finger while using only his teeth. All the while he pouted and fussed about what a shame it was to cover up such amazing hands.

From that night on Gwendal never wore gloves again.

Years later he ran sandpaper hands across Gunter's bare stomach and received a shiver and a smile for his efforts. A moment later, Gwendal was happy that Gunter had sandpaper hands of his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chestnut

Disclaimer: The only parts of Kyo Kara Maou that I own are my collection of phone straps, key chains, and a Wolfram cosplay uniform.

Rating: G

Characters: Yuuri and Wolfram

Pairings: None

Word Count: 100

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we supposed to do with these?"

Yuuri Shibuya looked over from the wreath he was hanging to see just what Wolfram von Bielefeld was referring to.

"Oh, you eat them! They're really good!"

Wolfram gave him a skeptical look before Yuuri turned back to the wreath. Just as Yuuri became satisfied with the wreath's position Wolfram erupted into a series of coughs and gagging sounds.

After his fiancée stopped coughing and had whacked him in the head several times, Yuuri realized that he probably should have told Wolfram that chestnuts must be peeled before they are eaten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Envelope

Disclaimer: The only parts of Kyo Kara Maou that I own are my collection of phone straps, key chains, and a Wolfram cosplay uniform.

Rating: G

Characters: Yuuri, Gwendal, and Gunter

Pairing: slight Yuuri/Wolfram

Word Count: 153

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, Yuuri Shibuya thought Gwendal and Gunter were secretly trying to kill him.

It was only sometimes, because Yuuri wasn't one to have those kinds of thoughts often.

He still had them though.

It was something about the look they would give each other as they stacked piles upon piles of paperwork on his desk.

A look that read 'maybe this time he'll die of boredom.'

At least, that was how Yuuri interpreted it.

In actuality, the look was more along the lines of 'I hope he doesn't go for the window again' and was usually answered by a look that said 'Don't worry, I've stationed Yozak outside to catch him just in case.'

As Yuuri sealed what had to be the millionth envelope of today's paperwork session, he wondered just what kind of distraction his prayers would answer him with.

The screaming, angry blonde bursting into the office never looked so beautiful.


	10. Pen

Disclaimer: Not mine D:

Rating: G

Characters: Gwendal and Gunter

Pairings: None

Word Count: 326

WARNING: Contains horrible poetry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a reason Gwendal forbade even the maids from entering his office to clean.

People had a tendency to move things that they had no business moving.

As Gwendal entered his office that afternoon, he was immediately presented with a feeling of _wrongness_.

Someone had moved something.

Gwendal's sharp eyes quickly took inventory of his plushies and knitting supplies. It was all there and in place, so it was unlikely Greta had been the culprit.

His paperwork hadn't been touched, so neither Conrad nor Yozak could be blamed.

Wolfram had no reason to take any of his things, not to mention that the selfish pooh knew better.

Yuuri-heika avoided any and all contact with his office.

His mother had been sailing for the past week on another crusade of love.

Anissina had been shut inside of her lab for the last two days and he was sure that the moment she emerged she would be after him like a hungry lion. She wouldn't bother with moving things in his office.

Gwendal's eye twitched.

"Gunter."

When Gwendal found the effeminate man in the castle gardens loudly composing sonnets for Yuuri-heika, he wasn't surprised. Annoyed, yes, but not surprised.

"Your eyes are like the blackest night,

Two darkened Suns burning my soul,

Shining in the sweet moonlight-! Oh, hello Gwendal."

It was days like this that Gwendal wondered just what he had done in a past life to make Shinou so spiteful towards him.

"You have my pen."

Gunter blinked at the feather quill with the tiny pink bow he was using to write his masterpieces down with.

"Ah, I needed a worthy utensil to write the words flowing from my heart so that one day, Heika may read them and learn of my undying love and devotion--!"

Gwendal took his pen and walked away with a new task for the day in mind.

He was going to get a new lock for his office door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I had to stop that sonnet when I did. It was just getting worse and worse…


End file.
